


Forbidden Lust

by TheGoodMadame



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Passion, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodMadame/pseuds/TheGoodMadame
Summary: Black Butler || Undertaker x Grell || Written Januart 12th, 2015





	Forbidden Lust

“Grell, your body is so marvelously delightful. Spin around for me.” The Undertaker’s sultry voice penetrated the ears of the one and only Grell. Grell blushed in response to the tone in the Undertakers’ voice and spun for him completely naked. The Undertaker rose from the bed and walked to his gorgeous lover and grabbed his throat. Tonight Grell would be completely submissive to him unlike the other days where they were equally in charge. Grell gasped as he was lifted from the ground by his throat and tossed onto the bed. The Undertaker walked around to the headboard where red plated handcuffs were attached, he took the cuffs and attached them snugly to Grell’s tiny wrists. The Undertake removed the upper half of his usual attire, which then exposed his pale chest and stapled scar. He crawled on top of the sweet submissive and looked down to come face-to-face with him. He kissed the younger reapers neck before biting down roughly. Grell yelled out in a mixture of bliss and pain but he knew he could stop this at any moment should he be in more pain than what was bearable. As the older reaper began nipping at certain spots the younger reaper stifled moans that would surely wake the dead.

“I don’t like when you hide them Grell, these people are dead and nothing is going to disturb them.” The Undertaker rose from the bed and looked back down at Grell. He slipped off the rest of his robes and finally removed his hat which allowed all of his flowing silver hair to cascade down his perfectly nude body. Grell blushed and attempted to hide behind his hair but the Undertaker grabbed it and pulled his head backwards exposing his neck. He reached up and removed the handcuffs; he yanked Grell up to his penis and looked down at him.

“Make it hard.” He released Grell’s hair and the redhead nodded. Grell’s hand wrapped around the Undertakers shaft as he slowly began to stroke. He closed his eyes as Grell slid the head into his mouth and sucked, the Undertaker through his head back in bliss and groaned. He gripped onto Grell’s head and forced him further down onto his penis. It wasn’t long before the Undertaker was ready to make Grell his. He shoved Grell back onto the bed, which earned a small gasp in surprise, and climbed on top of him. He started to stroke Grell’s shaft and when he felt him begin to harden he looked towards the panting redhead.

“Grell, are you sure you want to do this? You said you wanted it rough and no precautions but I almost don’t feel right doing this because it could hurt you.” Grell chuckled and set up to kiss the Undertaker with a fiery passion. As the couple kissed Undertaker centered himself; ready to take Grell for himself. As Grell pulled away from the kiss Undertaker thrusted his hips and entered Grell dry. Grell cried out in pleasure as the feeling of pain ran through his body. The Undertaker thrust harder and faster into Grell as the redhead screamed and gripped the bed. Undertaker grew a little concerned when he saw tears in Grell’s eyes but that went away when he noticed that Grell was drooling. He clawed down Grell’s chest as his thrusts increased in force and Grell arched in coordination to each thrust. Grell reached down and started stroking himself as the Undertaker was close to reaching his own climax. He felt the familiar shudder from Grell as he climaxed over his own petite frame, which was followed by the Undertaker climaxing in the deepest part of Grell’s body. He pulled out and collapsed next to his lover before gripping Grell’s hand loosely. Grell laid his head on the Undertaker’s chest as they both fell asleep from a relaxing and much needed release.


End file.
